


The Season Of Giving

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Finnenson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, one-off seasonal Nivanfield tale set in my AU. It follows on from my current main story arc, Autumn Leaves. But it could be one of those butterfly effect thingies . . . or not!  *There''s a wonderful drawing of Danny and Finn by Fonseca_V on my tumblr blog: http://nimrod262.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season Of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fonseca_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonseca_V/gifts).



 

Late November 2016: **Kaboom**! The explosion showered down rock and earth. Small stones ricocheted off the ground and bounced of the soldiers helmets as a cloud of grey dust swept over the slit trench. They could feel their hearts vibrate in their chests; pounding with the noise and excitement. Their breath condensed in the freezing air.

"Gosh that was close!" said Rick Harrison, peering cautiously above the edge of the trench. The slim, sandy-haired private carefully wiped the dust from his protective goggles, and his green eyes blinked in the dusty air. He was about the same height as Piers, serious and studious, and with a similar tendency for sarcasm. All qualities Piers had picked up on during the recruitment interview. But despite his slight build, Piers sensed a wiry strength and quiet determination under the calm exterior. This was just as well, given his fellow rookie.

"Whooo! Freekin’ cool. I gotta' try that man!" Raúl Fonseca went to stand up, a big grin on his face. At 5' 5” he was the shortest man on Alpha Team, but as he was fond of saying. "I'm bigger than the average Mexican." He was inordinately proud of that extra half inch. His size belied a stocky, muscular physique, enhanced by his classic dark Latin good looks. As a result he had more than a little in common with Andy Walker when it came to relationships with the fairer sex. Andy, however, had been happy to relinquish his position as Alpha's resident Lothario. His recent marriage to Rosa and fatherhood had quickly settled that issue.

"Keep you head down you idiot, that tree's just about to go." said Rick.

"Don't tell me what to do man. Mierda! You're like mi abuela, do this Raúl, don't do that Raúl, Dios!"

The tall spruce that Rick had pointed to wobbled for a moment then slowly toppled earthwards, building up speed as it fell. **Whoosh**! The branches raised another cloud of fine dust, this time mixed with pine needles, as they hit the ground with a crash.

"Is everyone OK?" Said Chris, cutting over the two young soldier's argument.

"Affirmative Captain." said Andy Walker. "Standby, here comes the next one. Fire in the hold!" - **Boom**! Another cloud of rock and earth erupted and a second large pine tree came crashing down; this time across the track and rather close to the trench.

"Jeez, how much C4 did you use Andy?

"About 6oz Captain."

"How much? You only need half that. Dammit, where's Finn when you need him?"

"Missing our explosives expert already?" Andy grinned. "Better too much than not enough, you're the one who taught me that, remember?"

Chris laughed. "OK, OK, so I'm a lousy teacher. But we're trying to clear a path remember, not flatten the entire forest!"

Piers scrambled along the track, keeping low, then dived into the trench. A fine layer of dust covering his gelled hair. He greeted his Captain with a big smile.

"So this is what it's like on point! No wonder you never let me go on it, you want all the fun for yourself."

"Deserting your post, eh Ace? I'll reprimand you personally later. Are Ben and Carl ready?"

Piers called up on the tactical net. "Alphas Four and Five - bring in the tanks!"

The two large military bulldozers started up, black smoke billowing from the twin exhausts above the armoured cabs.

It's just like watching Thunderbirds!" said Raúl excitedly. "Vroom, vroom. I wish I was driving one!"

"I suppose that's what passes for educational TV where you come from." said Rick. "And besides, you're not big enough to see over the steering wheel."

"Heh, say that again gringo!" Raúl grabbed Rick's shoulders and dug his fingers in hard on the pressure points.

"Agh!"

Rick immediately chopped Raúl's ears with the edge of his hands.

"Urgh!

"Oi, 'Rock and Roll', pack it in you two! said Andy as he banged their heads together. He looked at Chris and Piers in despair. "I'm sorry sirs, but what were you thinking of when you picked these two? They're like oil and water!"

"Roll, er, I mean Raúl, has passion, spirit. He reminds me of myself when I was his age." said Chris defensively.

Piers rolled his eyes. "And that, Andy, is why I chose Rock, er, Rick dammit; to counteract the effect of Raúl."

"Oh, so I get two totally useless rookies, not even two half-decent ones. Is this some sort of sick twisted payback for losing Finn and Danny?" said an exasperated Andy.

Chris looked at Piers. "Yes." they said, laughing in unison.

*************************

1 month earlier: Chris and Piers were relaxing at the Deuce of Hearts. Ruff lay on his back at their feet; legs in the air. Chris bent down and rubbed Ruff's belly.

"My, my, who’s getting to be a big boy den? Yes oo is, yes. Oo's a big Wuffy Ruffy!

Piers rolled his eyes, listening to Chris doing baby talk was like listening to fingernails on a chalk board.

"It's time for Danny to give him that facts of life speech babe. You know, like we had at High School? Fumbling with condoms on bananas and blow-up dolls."

Piers raised his eyebrows. "Er, well I don't know what you were taught, we had some poor young TA slotted for the job, cute guy, I still remember his red face . . . Anyway it's rather different for animals, it's more an instinctive thing. And besides I don't think Ruff needs our help any more."

Sorry?

"Um, well it might be too late Chris. Mary said the last time she looked after him he and Poochie were, er, 'getting it on' to use her own words. I'm not sure how, given their size difference, I didn't want to ask in front of Robbie and Becky. Mac thought it was hilarious."

"Hmm, was he there again? He's been seeing a lot of Mary lately. Not that I mind, he's a great guy and she needs company."

"Well it's been a year since . . . well, you know." said Piers

"Oh that makes me feel old."

"What?" Piers looked concerned, he tried to avoid talking too much about the bombings, he hated Chris to be upset.

"Our boy, going to be a Daddy!"

"Oh, that!" Piers rolled his eyes again. The vision of Chris as 'Grandfather' to a pack of fluffy white German Shepherd puppies was hard to stomach, especially if it involved more baby talk. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on . . .

They'd only been watching the TV for half an hour when Chris suddenly let out a long, loud sigh. He'd already spent most of the time grumbling and fidgeting. Piers could read the signs; Chris wanted to talk about something. He switched the TV off.

"OK Bearfield. What's up?"

"All this Christmas stuff." Chris gestured to the TV. "It's still two months away, but already it's started. There's way too much Christmas hype; buy this, buy that, stock up with these. It's meant to be a season for giving, not taking. It's all so commercialised nowadays. Another benefit of this 'great' democracy of ours. It makes me sick Ace!"

'I agree babe, we seem to have forgotten the religious aspect. That's what it's really meant to celebrate. The birth of Jesus."

"I didn't think you were especially religious Piers? You always surprise me!" Chris put his arm around his partner and pulled him close.

"Well I can't say I'm practising. For me it's much more of a personal thing, it gives me an inner strength to call upon when I need it. But I don't feel the need to go around making a show of it."

"That's good to have babe." Chris squeezed Piers' shoulder. "I'm afraid I lapsed a long, long time ago. I've seen so much suffering, ever since I was a kid. I just find it hard to believe in a benevolent God anymore, and I hate the way some people force their beliefs on you. It's good for swearing though!"

"Chris, you're incorrigible!" Piers smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not about to try and convert you. We all have our different beliefs, and our different ways of expressing them. It makes us human, don't you agree?"

Piers did this, thought Chris. They would start a conversation and Piers would lead him into some deep and meaningful discussion. Not that Chris couldn't reason or debate, far from it. It was just that he usually preferred not to. He liked their home life to be fun, simple and stress free. Work provided more than enough excitement.

"Hey, you're getting in deep again Ace, relax. It's just that this year I'd like to do something really special. For Finn and Danny in particular. I still feel responsible for what happened to them. They suffered because of me."

"Chris, we've been through this before. You are not to blame; you can't bear every burden personally." Piers looked deeply into the brown eyes of his partner. "No one blames you for any of it, only you. Let it go, please, for me?" Piers lent in and kissed Chris lightly on the forehead. It always worked.

"OK, I won't go on about it babe, but I won't change my mind about helping those two."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to find that missing spirit of Christmas. To give for a change, not just to receive. And Finn and Danny are going to be the recipients."

"Well you do that all the time Chris." Piers laughed, “You give commands and we receive orders. You give zombies love taps and they receive a broken neck."

Chris rubbed his right hand, scarred and covered in calluses. He grinned. "Yeah, the gift that keeps on giving."

"Well anyway, I think it's a great idea. They've had a tough year. What do you have in mind?" asked Piers.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I want to involve Alpha somehow. You know, a team-building kinda' thing. Let me mull it over for a day or so, OK?"

"Sure babe." Piers picked up a TV magazine and started to flick through it. "Here, you'd like this then." he said. "An article about how it's better to give rather than receive."

"Hmm, that does give me one idea Ace. How do you fancy an early Christmas present?"

"What! There's still almost two months to go."

"Well, I'll give you something on account. You put Ruff in the utility room and I'll get your 'present' ready upstairs."

"Is this going where I think its going?"

"Grrr!"

"Woof!"

************************

Chris and Piers lay alongside one another; a large, muscular arm lay draped around toned shoulders.

"Wow, Christmas did come early!" said Piers

"Hmm, not the only one I noticed!"

"Well, your pre-Christmas present got me excited . . . I'm not always cool under fire you know!"

"Yeah, like I believe that Ace, you’re the coolest sniper I've ever known."

"Oh!" Piers looked up with raised eyebrows, “So there have been others?"

"None quite like you babe!"

Piers pouted, and Chris laughed. "Ha, ha, just teasin'."

"You'd better be Bearfield, its hunting season now, and I never miss!" Piers snuggled in tight, smelling the scent from their earlier love making, and feeling the heat emanate from Chris' body. "Ah, this is bliss!"

"Piers, what are we doing this Christmas? Us and Alpha?"

"Well normally Claire or Mom come and visit. It kinda' depends on what Terra Save or my brothers and sister are doing. Tim’s on duty 'somewhere' hush, hush. Lucy's 'doing' Europe. And as for Adam, who knows?" he shrugged his shoulders. "So nothing's definite yet. As for the team, everyone's staying around base this year; no ones got much leave left except us. We never did get that trip away in Cristobal."

"I'm sorry Ace, but shit happens." said Chris, hugging Piers closer still. "Hmm, let's take a rain check with Claire and your Mom this year; see them in the new year instead."

"Oh-Kay." Piers said slowly, "But why?"

"What we were talking about last night, that business about it's better to give. I have a plan, it'll use up all our remaining leave though, and the team's probably, unless I can swing it as a training exercise. Listen . . ."

************************

"Room 'shun!" Andy shouted out.

Chris came in smiling, followed by Piers who was carrying a clipboard.

Ben and Carl looked at one another in horror.

"Shit, El Tee's got the clipboard out, look." whispered Ben.

"OMG, we're done for, that always spells bad news bro." Carl put his head in his hands.

"Sit down guys." Chris beamed at them and rubbed his large hands with anticipation. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he said.

"Wait, let me guess Captain." said Andy. "OK, so the bad news is we're going on another operation, and the good news is we are all volunteers. Am I right?"

"See, Andy, that's why you’re my senior Sergeant, I don't have to issue any orders, you just read my mind."

"Oh great! Operations again, I can't wait man!" Raúl said excitedly, jumping up and down in his chair.

"You almost got us killed last time." said Rick flatly, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"Heh gringo, I gotta' prove my manlihood, my machismo!"

"Hmm, some of us don't _need_ to prove it! And 'manlihood' isn't a real word by the way."

"Hey, you stick to your dictionary books dumbass, leave the fighting to us real men."

"Lieutenant Nivans teaches us to follow procedures, rules, so we each know what the other is doing. That way we _all_ get to come home . . . _Safely_."

"Yeah? Well Captain teaches flexibility, to improvise, to go in with all guns blaz . . . Ow!"

"Ouch!"

Ben started, "Shut the . . ." ". . . fuck up!" finished Carl, as they smacked the two arguing Privates hard around the back of their heads.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I do miss Finn and Danny." said Andy.

"Well, you chose 'Rock'." said Chris, looking at Piers.

Piers pouted. "And you chose 'Roll'. I leave you for 5 minutes and you come back from recruiting with Mexico's answer to Don Juan."

"Oh, I thought he _was_ Mexican."

Piers rolled his eyes, "No, he was Spanish!"

"Well he's fiery, he's got spirit. I like that in a recruit."

"Yeah, so’s tequila." retorted Piers.

"I like that in a soldier too." said Andy helpfully. He received two icy stares. "Er, the tequila I meant."

"Listen up Alpha, I have a plan . . ." said Chris.

************************

Within a day of meeting Nurse Branna, Raúl had notched up another success. He had even tried it on with Lieutenant Susie Casey when he was completing his arrival admin.

"One day Señorita, I will take you away from all this, when I become a Captain."

"Oh yes Private? That'll be the same day I get promoted to full Colonel. By the way, you haven't met Colonel Valentine yet have you?"

"No, is she hot, hot, hot?"

No, quite the reverse actually, she'd soon cool your ardour down."

"Then it is my dream; to meet this beautiful Colonel and melt her frozen heart!"

"Er, yes, it's good to have goals Private Fonseca, just try and make them realistic." Susie smiled, "Now, may we continue . . .?

Rick, on the other hand, was studious, to a fault. When he wasn't training he would be found with a book in his hand, studying tactics or comms procedures. If he didn't know something he would ask a question. If he didn't get a reference, he would ask where it could be found, what publication, what manual, what order number. He just wanted things to be right. Piers became a constant source of wisdom. Rick would hang on every word, sometimes taking notes as they spoke. Piers hadn't minded at first. He felt quite flattered that he had been chosen to mould the career of the young soldier. A bit like having a son, he thought. That is until the 'New Puppy' comments began to circulate. Fellow officers would pass Piers and say "Oh, new pup then Piers?" or "Ah, I see you've got him off the lead today." And Piers would turn around and there, 5 yards behind would be Rick, noting every move, every action.

Fairly soon Piers felt it was time for Rick to make his own way in the world, or at least somewhere other than by Piers' side. "You know Rick, you can learn a lot from the other team members too. You should talk to them more; they've got a lot of experience to give. We're all family on Alpha, don't forget that."

"Yes, Sir, but they don't follow the rules or the correct procedures. I want to do things properly, by the book."

"Well, er, you can always talk to Captain Redfield."

Rick didn't answer, he just gave Piers an incredulous look. And though Piers couldn't be sure, did he roll his eyes?

"Hmm, yes, I take your point. Perhaps he is more a case of do as I say, not as I do." Piers scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "I know, you should talk to Finn, Corporal Macauley. He was a lot like you when he was a rookie. He'd be pleased to talk, he, um, he likes talking."

"What team's he on Sir?"

"He used to be on Alpha, but not any more. You'll find him in the physiotherapy department of the medical centre. That's where he works now. Tell him I sent you."

"Is he a doctor then Sir?"

Piers smiled, "No, not yet, but he's working on it. You'll find him with his partner, Corporal Danny Svenson."

"Is that the guy on crutches Sir? Tall, blond?"

"Yes, that's the one. He was on Alpha too. He recently transferred into the PT section. There's still a lot he can do, even on his crutches! He's keen on making the training programme more suitable for our kind of operations. I hope they'll both come back someday . . ." Piers was silent for a moment, he missed them more than he cared to admit. Rick's green eyes reminded him of Finn's. And when he thought of Finn he always thought of Danny. And when he thought of Danny he always remembered that first awkward kiss in the forest near the Deuce of Hearts. His hazel eyes took on a far away look . . .

"Sir . . . Sir, are you OK? Rick's interruption brought Piers back to the present. "You stopped talking for over a minute Sir."

"Um, what? No, I'm fine thanks Private, just lost in my thoughts. But good work, always watch out how your team mates are behaving, you can learn a lot, first signs of trouble and all that. Go find Finn and Danny and give them my regards. Tell them El Tee still needs back-up snipers."

************************

Danny Svenson was still walking on crutches. It had not been an easy year for the young Corporal. His calm, easy going nature had been sorely tested, the mending of his broken bones had taken a lot longer than he had expected or wanted. There had been one saving factor; his relationship with Finn Macauley. Finn had cared for him when he was stuck in bed, had nurtured him through the numerous operations to mend the broken bones, and latterly supported him through intensive physiotherapy. Finn had always remained cheerful and optimistic, whatever the hardship. He had borne Danny through the worst of times, and had encouraged him at every faltering step. Their love for one another had grown even stronger as a result. If there was a problem, it was their accommodation on base. The new barracks was still under construction following the bombing a year earlier, the Corporals had been found temporary accommodation in various building, Chris had managed to find two adjoining rooms for Finn and Danny in the Visiting NCOs block with a shared bathroom, so they had a degree of privacy, important during the early days of Danny's long recovery, but it was cramped and not fitted for long-term occupation. And now they were both studying most nights, they needed the space.

Finn had rejoined Alpha when it was re-formed, but he found that his heart was no longer in being an SOU soldier. He fretted about leaving Danny, particularly whilst away on operations. And he would try and slip out early when training on base. One summer day up on the long-range Piers was giving Finn some one-on-one sniping practice. Finn was obviously finding it hard to concentrate, he looked tired, flustered.

"What's the matter Finn, burning the candle at both ends?"

Finn looked sheepish. "I'm sorry El Tee. I was up studying late last night, and then I had to arrange Danny's physiotherapy for the week. I'll try harder, I promise."

"Finn, you're doing too much. I think we need to talk about your future, don't you?"

Finn looked down at the ground, he knew Piers was right, but he'd been dreading this moment for a month or so."

"Let's wrap up here and get a coffee. We can talk more easily there." Finn suddenly looked glum, his eyes downcast. "Hey Finn, we're family right? Captain and I want what's best for you and for Danny. There's no preconceptions, nothing we can't discuss." He held Finn's shoulders and looked into the sad green eyes. "Nothing, OK?"

And so it all poured out of Finn, in a mixture of relief and sorrow, regret and surprise.

". . . It feels like we're letting you down, after all you and Captain have done for us. But Danny and I want to put something back into the BSAA. Helping the injured and improving the physical education programme just felt so right. That's why we're both studying most nights, it's hard but it's what we want. Will the Captain understand El Tee? Alpha means so much to him, I don't want him to think we're chicken."

"Oh Finn, of course he won't. Trust me. He'll be as pleased as punch you're staying in the BSAA and putting something back in to it. He'll give you all the help he can. It's been obvious to him and me that your priorities have changed, he won't blame either of you. If anything he'll be cross you didn't say something sooner." Finn suddenly looked apprehensive.

"Truly El Tee? Oh Lord, now I'm really worried!"

Piers smiled. "No Finn, not cross like that. Just that he could have helped earlier if he'd known. We've all been preoccupied with one thing or another during the summer. Come on, drink up! We'll go and find Danny and then talk to Chris. No time like the present."

Finn raised a smile at last. "Awesome El Tee, you're just like Captain; did I ever say that?"

"Um, once or twice perhaps." Piers laughed and slapped Finn on the shoulder. "And did I ever say Danny was a lucky man?"

And so by the end of summer Finn and Danny formally left Alpha Team, Finn joining the medical department and Danny the physical training section. And the era of 'Rock and Roll' began.

************************

December 2016: Finn and Danny had been looking forward to a Christmas together. Just the two of them. So it was disappointing when, just a few days before Christmas, they found they were both detailed for duties over the holiday period.

The previous year Danny was still in hospital over Christmas and Finn had yet to start walking properly again. It wasn't the most romantic holiday, but their parents had made the trip to the base. And whilst Danny's father, Lars, had initially been hostile, Finn's mother Maureen had eventually won him around. It was from her that Finn got his irrepressible optimism. Lars had realised he wasn't going to win when his wife Astrid became firm friends with Maureen. But he'd also seen something in his son's eyes for the first time. A quiet determination that he'd never shown back on the farm until the day he left. And Finn was certainly caring; he couldn't deny it. He didn't really understand the relationship, he wasn't sure he ever would. But he could see it was good for his son, and it made Astrid happy, so he quietly gave in. However, it had all been rather hectic, and the upsurge in terrorist activity had made having civilian visitors on base difficult. This year Finn and Danny just wanted to be together and preferably not on duty.

"Oh well, at least we'll see something of one another during the day." said Finn, trying to put a brave face on things. "Do you think there'll be some mistletoe in the guardhouse perhaps?"

"Best we bring some just for our own use." laughed Danny. "You'll be kissing everyone in sight otherwise. I haven't forgotten all those nurses you snogged last year in hospital. And there was me dying on my sick-bed." He made a sad face.

Finn went bright red. "Oh Lord, don't remind me now Dan, will you ever forgive me? My left foot was still in plaster, sure I couldn't run away."

"Hmm, I'll see. If Santa says you've been good this year I'll forgive you. OK?" Danny took off his tan shemagh and 'lassoed' Finn's head with it; pulling him in close. "And when I say good, I mean _very_ good." he whispered in Finn's ear . . .

And then things started to go missing from their rooms. At first they thought one had been borrowing bits and pieces from the other, but then they realised stuff had actually gone. They reported it to Mac in the police section who said he'd look into it. Stealing on base was pretty rare. But then it got worse, whole drawers of clothes and kit mysteriously disappeared. Finn even set up a hidden camera, only to find the next day that it too was missing. Every time they went back to their rooms, there was something gone, stolen. Mac's investigations came up with nothing.

"It's worse than when Burrows was here." said Danny angrily, "We're being targeted, it's happening all over again."

"Let's tell Captain and El Tee. They'll know what to do."

But the problem only got worse, by Christmas eve their rooms were virtually empty. They came back from supper to find two kit bags and Danny's GPS watch on the desk in his room. There was a note attached.

**'We are holding all your gear hostage. If you want to see it again, meet at GPS Ref. 41.415234, -77.038642 at 19:00 today.**

**Signed, Santa's Little Helpers**

**P.S. Really Finn? Silk briefs? And Danny, what was that in that sock? Eeww!'**

"Where is that Dan?" said Finn.

"Not far from here Finney, I think it's the Deuce of Hearts."

"Sure now, that can't be, check again . . . now zoom in, look it's not there, it's further west, down by the riverside."

"What the hell's going on, why would our gear be taken there? If this is someone's idea of a joke I'm not laughing." said Danny annoyed. It took a lot, but when Danny got angry, boy did he get mad!

"Well, whoever they are, they seem to know us. Surely it can't be anyone from Alpha? They wouldn't do that to us. We'd best go and see."

It was dark when they got to the Deuce of Hearts, all the lights were off, the place appeared empty.

"It's further down towards the river." said Danny checking their position. "Look! There's a proper track there now, where the old footpath used to be. Follow it Finney!"

They drove the short distance down to the boathouse. It too was in darkness, except for a large Christmas tree on the porch. It's lights ablaze, red, blue, green, yellow. And at the top a large golden star twinkled.

"This is the place all right." said Danny, checking the co-ordinates on his watch as Finn switched off the engine. "Now what?"

************************

Suddenly lights came on in the boathouse and Alpha team appeared on the porch.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas Finnenson!"

Finn and Danny were speechless, they still didn't really understand what was going on.

Chris stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finn, Danny, welcome to your new home, courtesy of Alpha Team. Officially coded by the BSAA as the Jack of Diamonds. All your missing things are here, the cupboards are stocked and umm . . . the bed's made."

"It's a double." Andy said, winking at Finn and Danny

Chris put an arm around each of them.

"Merry Christmas you two. Let's go inside, the team's ready for a housewarming."

"So this is our home? Really, just for us?, what, how? . . ." For once Finn ran out of words.

"Hey, look Finney, there's a ramp as well as steps. It's wonderful, thank you so much guys. I was ready to bust someone's ass for taking all our gear." said Danny,

Chris explained. "Your new love nest, er, I mean home. We did the track so you can drive down, and fixed the old place up. It's got all utilities now and a septic tank . . ."

"Yeah, especially for your socks Danny!" said Andy, holding his nose.

"All the team took part. Andy did the initial demolition work, I'm not sure how much C4 he used, but we probably won't have any left for next year. Ben and Carl did the clearing and levelling. And kept their bulldozer licenses up to date at the same time. Rock and Roll did the utilities, water and electrics.

"Yeah, careful when you use a tap though amigos." said Raúl. "Ricky probably connected them to the electric supply. He don't know if he's AC or DC."

"Heh, who got hot water coming out of the cold tap?" replied Rick. C stands for Cold in this country, not Caliente, dumbass."

They carried on squabbling whilst Chris finished his explanations. "I did the woodwork."

Piers laughed "You should have seen him Finn, Captain's awesome with a chainsaw! Watch out for splinters though." Chris' eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and Piers ran up the curtains and chose the colour scheme." Chris retorted, "

Piers pouted. "Chris wanted to cover everything in Realtree camo and Green DPM. Luckily good taste prevailed, so you've emerald green for Ireland and gold for prairie wheat."

"And all your gears been stowed." said Ben.

"Including the silk undies Finn." Carl smirked as Finn's face went a deep shade of red.

"And the fridge was full of beer." said Piers, handing Finn and Danny a can each.

"But we couldn't wait, so now it's only half full." laughed Andy.

Oh, but we're on duty tomorrow. We shouldn't . . ." said Finn sadly.

"Not any more. Rock and Roll 'volunteered' to do it for you." Chris smiled, "I didn't even have to ask."

"No, you just put a hand on their shoulders and pushed them forwards." said Piers grinning.

Chris looked over towards the two privates who were still arguing.

"Hmm, perhaps they'll find the spirit of forgiveness working 24/7 together." Danny said.

"Well, it's the right time for miracles." said Finn, giving Danny a hug.

"I'll show you around." said Chris, "We've extended the old place a little bit, made room for a bathroom and an office. Oh, and you'll be needing these." He fished out two sets of keys from inside his shirt pocket. There's some paperwork to sign, but we'll sort that out in the new year, there's no rush."

It was gone eleven o'clock when everyone left. Chris and Piers walked up the track, whilst Rick drove the others back to base. Finn and Danny stood on the porch by the Christmas tree and waved goodbye. They were still in a daze, a place of their own at last.

************************

"Did you set it up Ace?" asked Chris when they got back to the Deuce of Hearts.

"Yeah, hooked in to my cell phone. When I dial it will open."

"What if they're asleep by then? They might miss it."

"No chance! When the skylight opens I set up one of those music sound modules to go off. You know, like you get in a greetings card; plus all the glitter will fall out as the skylight slides back. They'll know all right."

"Well it's almost midnight now."

"Here babe, this was your idea after all, you dial." Piers handed Chris his mobile.

"There, done. I wish we could see their faces right now." Chris gave Piers a hug. "I feel like a weight's been lifted of me Ace. It's a good thing we've done for Danny and Finn."

"And for you too Chris, I'm glad for all three of you. Now come here you big ol' bear. Time to wrap your Christmas present."

"What, don't you mean unwrap?"

Piers handed Chris a small foil packet.

"Oh, I see, you did mean, er, wrap, as in . . ."

Piers lay back with his arms behind his head and a big grin on his face. "Yes, as in a protective cover or sheath."

"Rawr!"

"Arh-Wooo!"

************************

And so, shortly after they'd gone to bed, and just as Christmas eve turned into Christmas day. Finn and Danny heard 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' playing above their heads. They watched open mouthed as the panel in the ceiling above their bed slid back to reveal a skylight. A little cloud of glitter stars fell over them and through the glass above, real stars winked and blinked in the inky black sky.

Oh Dan, look, we're under the stars, just like we always wanted to be."

"It's beautiful Finney, so beautiful." Danny whispered. He pulled Finn in tight with his strong arms. "Making love under the stars, that's what we promised ourselves. Now, where were we when we were so rudely interrupted last time?"

"Well, I'd got my lips here." Finn kissed Danny full on the lips. "And I had my right hand here." he said, stroking the back of Danny's head.

"Oh yes." said Danny, "I remember now. And my left hand was down here."

Hmm, a little bit lower I thought." said Finn smiling, "A bit more, lower, ahh! yes, that was the place all right, how could I forget?"

They kissed again, a long, lingering kiss, and all the pain and frustration from the previous year melted away.

"Finney, I was going to ask you something, that night on the roof of the barracks." Pale blue eyes gazed deeply into green.

"And what were you going to ask then Dan?"

"I was going to say - Corporal Finnbar Macauley, will you marry me?"

"Well Corporal Daniel Svenson, I'll give you the same answer now as I would have given you then."

"Which is?"

"Yes. Oh yes, a thousand times yes."

And so Finn and Danny made love under the skylight, under the stars, for the first of many times. But that first time, when they gave themselves to each other on Christmas day, would always remain particularly special.

And above them a star brightened because just for a moment, everyone on a lonely little blue planet gave . . . and nobody took.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to Fonseca_V; who might just be my No.1 reader! Hola amigo!
> 
> You may find references to other writer's works. As usual, my thanks to them for their continuing inspiration.
> 
> I'm off to visit family and friends back in the UK soon. So may I wish all my readers the Season's Greetings and a Happy and Prosperous New Year. Thanks for your support. 
> 
> I shall be resuming the 'Autumn Leaves' story arc in the New Year. So until then, Merry Christmas! Nimrod262


End file.
